Alviss' Nightmare Dimension
by Ryta-chan
Summary: Alviss gets sucked into another realm! But to his dismay the people don't like him very much. But can he overcome the situation and prove to them they thought wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Alviss," Rikka began. It was a warm sunny day in MAR heaven and she and Alviss were sitting in the grass.

"What is it?" Alviss asked.

"What would you consider your worst nightmare?" She asked. He looked towards his friend puzzled trying to think of an answer. Eventually he came up with one.

"I guess a world where no one believes me," He replied.

"No one believes you?"

"Well,like a world where I can barely get a word in without someone thinking I'm lying."

"Could you be able to live in such a world?"

Alviss shrugged,"I'm not too sure." Rikka didn't say anymore and they peacefully sat in silence. Alviss closed his eyes and thought deeply. The War Games were over and Phantom was gone for good, and so were Ginta and Boss. He idly looked at his arms in remembrance of what used to cover his body. He then looked to Rikka, who seemed to have fallen asleep. She was from the human world and as soon as summer was up, she'll be gone too thanks to her Gatekeeper Angel. Alviss sighed loudly and after a few more hours they set off to his home. Rikka, struck with the usual immense pain of high-heels was lent Alviss' shoes to walk.

_"Maybe it's not just the shoes,"_ Alviss grotesquely thought as he eyed her large chest. As they walked, Alviss was beginning to hear a high-pitched vague voice calling him. Every time he heard it, he twisted his head around, concerning Rikka. She locked her fingers into his as a way of telling everything was fine. He relaxed his shoulders and began to zone out.

_"No, that voice couldn't belong to Belle. She left me too long ago, ever since Rikka showed up but I don't regret meeting Rikka,"_ He thought as he looked at Rikka. She caught his momentary glimpse and gently smiled. When they got home it was already night-time and when they entered the house,Rikka past out on Alviss' bed.

"Could of at least given me my shoes first," Alviss chuckled quietly. He rolled into the single bed beside his,or at the moment Rikka's, and gazed towards the ceiling. As he thought of summer's end, he heard a tapping from the window. _Belle? _He quickly got up from the bed, but to his dismay, it seemed to have been just the wind.

"Am I paranoid?" He asked himself," Or do I just to want to relive those moments with her and the rest of Team MAR?" As he thought more and more, he somehow fell asleep. A little while around midnight, Alviss heard a strange noise and woke up. He suspected to be one of the weird noises Rikka would make in her sleep but no,not this time. Rikka breathed in normally and dreamed peacefully. He looked out the window and to his horror, he saw a black, white and grey portal outside. He pondered for a moment if the portal would be strong enough to suck the entire house in. He went outside and the portal wasn't as menacing as it seemed but it did stretch from far away to farther away. Alviss looked at the portal with confusion.

"I'm not going in," He said. He knew portals were tricky and dangerous things to mess with and how this one got here he wasn't even sure. As he said that, it was almost as if the portal heard him for it started to attempt to vacuum him up.

"What the hell?" He shouted as the portal attempt to grip him violently. He shut his eyes and put his hands in front of himself. He looked onto his fingers, hoping he'd find an ARM perfect for the situation. But none of them seemed to be useful. As clung to the house window, the portal seemed to grew closer to him. As it engulfed the inanimate closer objects, Alviss attempted to escape but ultimately failed.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes and not only his surroundings but even he felt and looked different. For starters he felt slightly lighter and realized he was shorter. He had a black cloak donned onto him and he started to hear Belle's voice again but this time, it wouldn't shut up.

"Alviss! If you want to escape you might want to start moving!" Belle screamed. The little pixie flew up beside Alviss making unsure if he was to feel nostalgic or frightened. He took a quick inspection of his surroundings. He felt like his was in a ominous maze filled with dead-ends and that's what the environment around him looked like.

"Who are we running away from?" Alviss asked. Belle gawked at him with shock.

"The Crossguards!" She yelled as she motioned Alviss to hurry up.

"What?" He said hazily.

"Just do it!" She screamed. Alviss followed Belle's questionable commands and he hit multiple dead-ends before stumbling into another figure from his past. Before him was Alan as muscular and gruff as ever. Alviss felt full of optimism before his superior.

"Alan!" He greeted.

"Who are you?" He said roughly.

"I'm...Alviss," He said stunned by the fact his superior forgot about him. Alan suddenly grabbed by the neck and pushed him to the maze's wall.

"It's better off not to joke around with that name," He snarled.

"But it's the truth," Alviss defended. Alan let his grip go and solemnly walked off.

"What was that all about?" Alviss muttered. Belle floated towards Alviss and stopped in front of him as if she was petrified.

"What.. were you thinking?" She said through her clenched teeth," You're acting like you have no idea of what's going on!"

Alviss sighed in defeat," So, let's pretend I don't have any idea of what's going on. Care to fill me in?"

Belle groaned loudly but decided to give an explanation, "Alright, so you're running from the Cross guards."

"Why?"

"Because, they think your with the Chess Pieces and considering how strong you are, you could be considered a threat."

"But they disbanded too long ago."

Belle groaned again," NO, they won the War Games. They're still reaking havoc."

"What kind of world did the portal send me to?" He asked under his breath. He looked at his fingers for his ARMs, but all he saw was an Andarta and Dagger.

"Where are the rest of my ARMs?" Alviss questioned Belle.

"You should probably keep this," Belle said struggling to lift up a silver ARM in the form of a ring with a skull on it. It was familiar as he had seen Dorothy wield one before.

"Zipper?" He asked. He activated the ARM and found most of his ARM and a mask. He wanted to put on all of his ARM then he realized why they were in the zipper in the first place. Because they could help signify him as Alviss and if this dimension, that might be the last person he wanted to be. He only kept the mask out, lifted up his hood and put on the mask. He managed to escape the unbearable labyrinth, only to be dismissed a useless pawn by the dim-witted Crossguards he encountered. He climbed into a tree that held a bird's-eye view of the maze. As the Crossguards were threw for the night and ready to head back to Headquarters, one of them spotted a pawn trying to flee from the maze. They took him for Alviss and chased until they unmasked him finding out they were wrong. Alviss rolled his eyes at the Crossguards' actions, but considered to be a good thing since now he could let Phantom's pawns distract the Crossguards as he could find a way out of this stupid dimension. He opened up the zipper again and found a strange dark coloured ARM.

"Belle, what does this one do?" He asked. Belle squinted at the ARM and bit her lip as she studied the object that probably weighed more than her.

"I'm not too sure," Belle said.

"Do you know its name atleast?"

"I believe it's called Escaper." Alviss' eyes widened. This could've been his one way home. He attempted to activate it multiple times before he eventually gave up on it as the ARM wouldn't react. By morning he realized he fell asleep in the fork of the tree he laid in, and felt unpleasantly stiff.

"Belle?" He said hazily. Belle was already awake and seemed to be keeping watch for Alviss.

"The Crossguards haven't come yet, you're safe," Belle said, not even shifting her gaze to Alviss. Later by night Alviss noticed how the Crossguards were much more alarm by night waiting for him to appear. After awhile the area was silent and clear. But a large mass of pawns had arrived and the Crossguards killed each and every one of them, but checked their masks before taking away their lives. As they left for the night, Alviss wondered why Phantom would send out so many pawns into the maze. Was he attempting to side with Alviss? Although he admired the actions, they did however make him seem like the villain even more.

"Gaira, there's another one in the tree!" A Crossguard shouted pointing to Alviss.

"Whoops," Alviss said stoically," He used the Andarta, unsure where it would take him. As he was teleported with the Andarta he opened his eyes only to realize he was teleported behind the tree.

"Are you serious?" He glared at the worthless ARM. Apparently the Crossguards bought the idea that he teleported far away and evacuated from the maze.

"Why don't they try kill Phantom instead of me?" Alviss asked under his breath. Alviss sat under the tree lifting his mask from his face. Belle looked at him with concern.

"Alviss," Belle murmured. She looked to the moon and how dark the sky was. Neither of the knew what time it was, but just by looking at the moon one could tell it wasn't past midnight yet. It was peculiar of them to leave before midnight, it was suspicious actually.

"Belle is something wrong?" Alviss asked.

"Nothing really," She said putting on a goofy smile to reassure him. She looked back to the moon uneasily as Alviss was overtaken by drowsiness.

By morning the two were awoken by a man yelling in glory. At first he was incomprehensible due to be so far away but gradually they understood his incantation.

"Phantom is dead! Phantom is dead! The highest ranking knight is dead!" He chanted.

"That's...no, there's no way," Belle said as if she was entranced.

" If it's true, then that means," Alviss paused with tension,"I'm next." Belle looked at him with fear and Alviss zoned out to his lap letting all of his dastardly thoughts of capture swarm. He impulsively activated his dagger ARM and stabbed it into the tree dragging it down. Belle stifled a gasp, and determination arose in Alviss' eyes.

"I won't let that happen." He said.

"We should escape!" Belle cried. Alviss gazed into the nearby outskirts. The Crossguards were already closing in on the maze and its surroundings.

"Not yet," Alviss said. He clenched his teeth as he tried to strategize. He glimpsed at the Andarta. He knew already it shouldn't be an option. It seemed to send the user at random spots and with his luck, he may end up right in front of Alan or Gaira.

"Maybe we should try and take refuge deep within the maze," Alviss suggested. Belle perked up and followed him as they stealthily went into the maze. He found a spot deep into the maze's core. He slid down against the maze's wall.

"They could never find us!" Belle chirped. Her artificial assuring words weren't even enough to reassure herself. Alviss looked at the waning sun and felt regret. This wasn't even his world so why was he suppose to act accordingly?

_"They wouldn't believe me, would they?" _Alviss wondered. He looked to Belle who was looking at the sun as well. _"Would she believe me?" _ By nightfall, more Crossguards and pawns arrived and all of the pawns were mistaken for Alviss and killed.

"Won't be long..before they run out of pawns to kill," Alviss stated," Let's move out of here." They were unnoticed as Belle crawled into his sleeve and he could barely be seen due to the indecent amount of light from the sky.

"Gaira, we've cleared this area of pawns and none of them are Alviss," A Crossguard declared.

"All but one," Gaira said solemnly.

"_Were they looking for me the entire time, is there any point in laying low now?" _Alviss' pupils shrunk in fear. But they didn't know for sure if he was Alviss or not. As long as he didn't say anything, keep his ARM in the zipper and keep his mask on they couldn't know.

"Well then, where is he?" The Crossguard asked.

"Right over.." Gaira was focusing to decipher Alviss' location. In a split second Alviss leapt from his hiding spot and Gaira pointed to him. The low-ranking Crossguards used their weapons on him and he blocked them all. As gravitation was taking it's toll, more low-ranking Crossguards threw their weapons on command. As Alviss landed to the ground he used the Andarta to escape. When the Andarta fully transported him, he figured out that he was still inside the maze but just further away.

"Unreliable ARM,'' He muttered. He was about to throw it away but flinched as he realized it was much more useful than it seemed,"_ How long will it be, until they find me?"_

"There he is!" A Crossguard shouted. As he took a step back, he felt the grasp of someone untrustworthy come on to him. He instantly activated his dagger ARM and and held it at the person's neck. As assumed, he was a crossguard. Alviss was starting to hesitate as he saw the weariness and mercy in the man's hazel eyes. He let go of the man's neck and made a run for it in the opposite direction. Of course, he was followed until he made an abrupt turn into an opening of the labyrinth . He seemed to lose them for the moment. He sat to catch his breath, then he gently placed his hand on the mask. He sighed heavily,longing to take it off.

_"If only I could just.."_

"Take off the mask?" Gaira asked. Alviss spun around seeing the old man grinning smugly. Alviss armed himself with his dagger ARM, but all Gaira did was take one step to the side. Then he heard a too familiar voice that seemed to be coming from the sky. Alan landed down and stood his ground quickly.

"Your obstacle is me!" Alan declared. Alviss took a step back and tried to activate the Andarta to escape. But then he felt his dignity and pride drain out.

_"If I escape from a fight against Alan...no that would just make me a coward." _

"Nature ARM, Shadowman!" He shouted. Alviss narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Of all times?" He looked up towards the dim moon and took himself to the darkest path in the maze. As his shadow replica began to pursue him, he was gradually becoming weaker and invisible in the darkness. As they reached what seemed to be the darkest corner of the maze shadowman looked at his his disappearing body. He had vanished from the lack of light in the corner, because everyone knows you need light to cast a shadow. He grinned slyly but found a number of Crossguards attempted to gang up on him. He ascended to the air and began to regret his shadow murdering actions. As he began to plummet, Alan darted towards him with Saint Anger activated. Alviss barely dodged the threatening fists.

"Damn brat!" Alan shouted, slamming his own fists into Alviss. Alviss flinched and was thrown to a dead-end. He activated Andarta and teleported out. Invetibly, he was still in the maze.

"What the hell's wrong with this thing?" He scolded. This time, he wasn't as far away from his original spot of fistpoint with Alan and was instantly located. He darted into the air once more and Alan jumped towards him, grabbing him violently by the chest. Alviss held up his hand to activate his ARM but Alan put his his large,sturdy hand over his mouth.

"You're not escaping this time!" Alan screamed. He activated Air Hammer and blasted Alviss towards the maze. Alviss skidded to a dead-end in the maze. Alan from this dimension must've been quite skilled with his Air Hammer as Alviss noticed shackled-like wind cuffs on his hands and his ankles. He was close to capture now, he couldn't even use his crummy Andarta. All of the remaining Crossguards Alan, and Gaira crowded to their masked menace. Alan slowly walked towards Alviss and Alviss felt his heart race and his adrenaline penting up with each step Alan took towards him. Alan crouched down to unmask him and behind this mask he saw Alviss with agony and spite lying inside his sapphire eyes.

"But why, Alviss?" Gaira asked.

"That's because I've been trying to tell you-" He started hastily, but impulsively broke the air cuffs to hold his head in pain letting a sharp moan out.

"Wha..what the hell?!" Alan asked. Alviss' eyes were projecting him and the rest of the people around him in hyperspace with Alan shaded into scarlet and Gaira was completely teal.

"Gaira..there's been a perfected drug made recently only to be used on dangerous Chess Pieces that would make the user hallucinate to extreme levels..is this it?" Alviss asked still suffering from his delusive hallucinations.

"Precisely and exactly," Gaira said proudly.

Alan was angrily confused,"But wait, when did you get the time to-"

"I didn't, you did," Gaira said as he chin-pointed to Alan's Air Hammer bangle. A tiny syringe was pointing upwards from it which could only mean Gaira rigged it with the drug.

"Now all that's left is to sedate him," Gaira declared.

_"No..I can't let that happen, I'd be captured for sure!"_Alviss screamed in his mind. But it was too late. Gaira was already crouched down in front of him with a tiny syringe and injected the greenish fluid into a vein in his neck. Alviss started to feel his body parts grow numb and his eyelids were feeling heavy. He was about to fall face first into the cement but Gaira promptly caught him.

"I'll take him from here," Alan said as he took the boy onto his shoulders. As they walked to headquarters, Gaira took notice of how lull and child-like he was when was asleep. Then again, he still was just a kid.

"He's quite the cute child," Gaira began ," When he's fast asleep."

" Yeah and I guess those nightmares are just making him feel worse. Around every five minutes, he clutches onto me harder," Alan stated. When they got to the medieval like headquarters, Alviss came to in a stone-cold room. He was lying in the corner of the room whilst there was a bed in the room's center. Alviss rolled his eyes. In the room's corner, he heard a few Crossguards talking behind his back.

"Who ever knew Alviss would turn on us?"

"Never trusted him from the start."

"Probably going to be the next Phantom."

That last one stung. He looked idly at the zombie tattoo that enveloped his skin. It really was like Phantom's. He stood up slowly looked and out the easy-to-escape-from window. Countless amounts of guards were standing at bottom, ready for Alviss if he decided to escape.

"I'm not stupid," Alviss scoffed. He saw his mask laying on the bed. His looked to fingers, and surprisingly none of his ARM were confiscated. Suddenly the Escaper ARM began to emit an indigo light, and it was almost like Alviss knew what that meant. He put his mask back on giving himself an emotionless facade.

"Farewell, screwed-up realm," Alviss said, mentally promising himself not to say another word until he was back home. He lifted his Andarta up high and faded away to the far-away from headquarters outdoors. He then pointed Escaper to the empty space before him. Just as expected a gated portal of an electric blue appeared to him and he was filled with relief.

"Going somewhere?" A slithery voice hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alviss' sapphire blue eyes shrunk with utter fear. He knew this voice very well, but still something was very wrong. Slowly, Alviss turned his head around to see for sure if this was either the person he thought it was or that his ears were playing tricks on him. Behind him was just who he had suspected it to be. The Chess Piece that was proclaimed dead, the number one knight, was standing right there nonchalantly staring Alviss down with his violet eyes. He smirked and tucked a lock of silvery white hair behind his ear. Alviss cautiously took one small step back and within a split second, he and Alviss were face-to-mask.

"Tell me, what need do you have to escape this land?" Phantom asked eerily.

Alviss kept quiet and began to fight back. As he was close to landing a punch on Phantom with his fist in the knight's arm, Phantom cackled loudly.

"I take it you're not from this dimension." Phantom observed.

Taking back his fist, Alviss closed the portal.

"_But...how could he have known that?" _Alviss thought to himself. He examined Phantom to see if he would get any hints. He suddenly realized something. Phantom, as a matter of fact, everyone from this dimension, looked as if they were the reflection of the original. But then, how would've Phantom have figured him out? Appearance wise, he was symmetrical.

"I've never seen such a force of magical energy appear from one simple portal. And it appears this portal will take one to more than another location." Phantom explained.

"But.. I didn't sense _his _magical energy." Alviss thought," But in any case, I have to get out of here."

And so, a fight between Phantom and Alviss ensued. Punches and the occasionial usage of an ARM were used but each of them on par with each didn't factor in any damage to the other.

Panting, Phantom slowly began to walk towards Alviss. Alviss took slow steps backwards until his back was against a rather large tree.

"You're quite the interesting opponent, it's been quite a while since I kept a fight going on for so long." Phantom said," Not many people can keep up with me, only a select few. But, it appears you're already one of those select few. Isn't that right.."

He leaned in much closer,"...Alviss?"

Alviss desperately kept his face away as far away from a glazed-eyed Phantom. In an attempt to run, Alviss fell to the ground and was underneath Phantom.

"Now, let's see if you really are my Alviss." Phantom drew out a dagger ARM and attempted to slice apart Alviss' mask. But instead, the dagger was inside the center of Alviss' left hand. With nothing more but a flinch as a reaction, Alviss' left hand was splattering blood onto his mask and onto Phantom's arm.

"That desperate huh? I wonder if I can find out this way.." Phantom slowly took one of his hands off of Alviss' chest and licked his bloody hand clean.

"As much as I hate to admit it..all blood taste the same to me." Phantom sighed.

Alviss mentally sighed in relief for a moment.

"I wonder, is this blood supposed to taste sweet? Or perhaps it's bitter, or even bone-chilling like Alviss." Phantom thought aloud.

Sweat was rolling down Alviss' temples rapidly, as he knew if he stayed underneath the somewhat heavy, bloodthirsty Phantom he would be found out within a matter of time.

"_I can't call out and ARM and dispose of him quickly, even though his guard seems down..I surely can't get help from the Crossguards either. What options do I have left?" _

"I guess it'll be a little while before I unmask you huh?" Phantom said as he slowly pull out the dagger ARM, successfully initiating pain in Alviss' hand.

"_Wait, I still have the Andarta!" _ Alviss mentally realized. Without wasting another moment, Alviss lifted his hand and used the Andarta.

When he was transported, he found out Phantom was still nearby. Actually, Alviss transported Phantom along with him.

"Nice try.." Phantom hissed as he grabbed Alviss by the throat.

_"I'm sick of all of this..." _

As Phantom threw Alviss, the blue-haired boy skidded across the ground.

He let a deep sigh and stood up, taking off the mask and cloak.

"Now, I am ease fighting you, Alviss.." Phantom grinned sickly.

Alviss furrowed his brows and balled his fists.

"Come and get me!" Alviss shouted.

"Gladly." Phantom said ecstatically.

"13 Totem Pole!" Alviss cried.

In a rather cunning manner, Phantom leapt onto each Totem Pole and inched closer to Alviss with each jump.

With his attempt to keep Phantom away failing, Alviss was now bent backwards like a bridge with Phantom closer than anything.

Suddenly, in the corner of Alviss' eye , he saw two figures. He felt a hint of relief and held out his right hand.

"Don't think for a second any of your worthless ARM will work on me!" Phantom yelled psychotically," What good can they do? I'm a living corpse for crying out loud!"

"Saint Anger!" A gruff voice yelled from behind Phantom. The two fists of justice appeared and put Phantom in their grasps, but Phantom seemed to have slipped through.

"What, is he covered in butter?" The voice gawked.

Phantom landed gently beside Alviss and constricted his waist.

"I thought you on your own in this dimension.." Phantom said as he rested his head on Alviss' chest.

"_Me too..."_

"But you know what..you're worthless to me if you have others on your side!" Phantom growled. And in that instant, he stood up, picked Alviss up and tossed him again. But this time, Alviss was caught by the second figure.

"Alan, Gaira.." Alviss panted.

"We can't inflict anything damage on this living corpse!" Alan shouted. Alviss glared at him for a split second and then attempted to devise a plan.

"Purific Ave!" He said quietly.

Alviss opened up the zipper and inside was the exact ARM he named a few moments ago. He smirked at glowered at Phantom. He leapt up and held the Purific Ave high, ready to insert it into Phantom.

"You're as good as dead!" He shouted.

But just as he was about to insert the ARM into Phantom, Phantom put Alviss' hand into a death grip.

Alviss groaned in pain as Phantom twisted his wrist.

"How's this, You don't use this ARM and I let you go.." Phantom proposed.

"Let him go?" Alan repeated.

"He's not of this dimension!" Phantom shouted to Alan and Gaira.

"Shut your mouth!" Alviss yelled as he desperately fought to get the ARM into Phantom.

"I say take the deal." Gaira suggested.

"What?" Alan and Alviss asked.

"If you're not from here, I say you're best bet is to take the offer and leave." Gaira stated.

"But I'm so close to defeating him.." Alviss pointed out," Plus, I need to prove everyone in this dimension wrong to get out!"

"But you've proved me, Alan, and this one over here wrong." Gaira said, referring to Phantom," Would you rather leave now or-"

"-Enough of this." Phantom suddenly swiped Alviss' Andarta off of his finger and escaped.

"He..got away.." Alviss said in disbelief.

"It was for the better, it may be easier on our dimension's fabric of time if we of our dimension get rid of him ourselves." Gaira explained.

"Fine.." Alviss said. He look down to Escaper and saw the gem still flickered indigo.

"Then I guess I'll be on my way.."

With an exchange of smiles as a form of goodbye, Alviss reactivated Escaper and the portal reappeared. Cautiously, he went into the portal and left the dimension.

"Alviss~" Rikka's voice could be heard," Honestly,"

She puffed up her cheeks and flicked her black ponytail to the side. She was laying on the ground with Alviss beside her. Soon, Alviss came to.

"Alvi!" Rikka cried as she hugged him," Oh I was so worried! I didn't see you in the house this morning and then I saw a figure outside, but then I thought it couldn't be you so then I..."

_"Well, seeing is believing." Alviss thought. _


End file.
